videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Vanyar21/Gaming-Vorschau Januar 2019
center|link= Der Schnee liegt auf den Straßen, die Überbleibsel vom Jahreswechsel werden allmählich weniger und hoffentlich hat jeder von euch schöne Geschenke zu Weihnachten bekommen – vielleicht ja sogar die ein oder andere Spieleperle aus dem vergangenen Jahr. Vor uns liegt ein neues Jahr voller Spiele-Highlights, auf das man sich schon jetzt freuen kann. Erst vor wenigen Tagen knallte es auf den Straßen der Welt und auch das Jahr 2019 startet in puncto Videospielen mit einigen Knallern. Neben Remakes alter Spiele lassen auch lang erwartete Fortsetzungen Fanherzen höher schlagen. Also auf auf zur Vorschau! Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition *'Erscheinungstermin:' 11. Januar 2019 *'Genre:' Rollenspiel *'Plattform:' PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch *'Altersfreigabe:' USK: 12; PEGI: 12 *'Wiki:' Tales of Wiki Rund zehn Jahre ist es her, dass Tales of Vesperia für die Xbox 360 erstmals erschien. Eine erweiterte Version mit neuen Inhalten für die PlayStation 3 erschien wenige Monate später, leider nur in Japan. Doch anlässlich des zehnjährigen Jubiläums gab es in Japan nicht nur eine Geburtstags-Feier für das Spiel, sondern es wurde auch eine weltweite Remaster-Version angekündigt: Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition. Yuri Lowell lebt mit seinem treuen Hund Repede in einer Unterstadt und hat sich noch nie sonderlich gut mit den Gardisten verstanden. Als dann das sehr wichtige Aque-Blastia, durch den die Unterstadt mit Wasser versorgt wird, gestohlen wird und die Gardisten den Dieb nicht verfolgen, macht er sich selbst auf die Suche. Yuri selbst ist sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal ansatzweise bewusst, in was für einen Krieg er dabei geraten wird. In typischer Tales-of-Manier finden die Kämpfe in Echtzeit statt und man bewegt sich frei auf dem Kampffeld, auf dem man mächtige Angriffe einsetzt. Man kann wählen, welchen Charakter man steuert und im lokalen Mehrspieler-Modus mit bis zu drei weiteren Leuten spielen. Es gibt eine ganze Menge Nebenaufgaben, denen man sich abseits der Hauptgeschichte widmen kann und besonders schwere Dungeons, die optional sind. Unterschiede zur originalen Version gibt es einige: Neben verbesserter Grafik kann man neue Orte erkunden, die eigene Bosse und Gegner enthalten. Es gibt neue Minispiele, mit denen man sich die Zeit vertreiben kann. Die wohl größte Änderung dürfte aber sein, dass zwei zusätzliche spielbare Charaktere hinzukommen. Außerdem treten einige Charaktere aus dem Animefilm Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike auf, die es zuvor nicht im Spiel gab. thumb|center|670 px Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes *'Erscheinungstermin:' 18. Januar 2019 *'Genre:' Action-Adventure *'Plattform:' Nintendo Switch *'Altersfreigabe:' USK: 16; PEGI: 16 Mit Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes erscheint der nunmehr dritte Teil der Reihe No More Heroes. Nachdem im Jahr 2008 der erste und 2010 der zweite Teil erschienen war, hatte man lange nichts mehr von Protagonist Travis Touchdown gehört. Travis war schon immer ein „Otaku“ und lebte lange Zeit im Motel „NO MORE HEROES“. Im ersten Teil geht Travis das Geld aus, um sich neue Videospiele zu kaufen und er lässt sich kurzerhand auf das Angebot ein, den Auftragsmörder Helter-Skelter zu töten. Durch diesen Mord wird die United Assassins Association auf ihn aufmerksam und informiert ihn darüber, dass er nun selbst das Ziel von Attentätern ist. Travis entschließt sich daraufhin dazu, selbst zur Nummer eins der Association zu werden und macht sich auf die Jagd nach den zehn besten Assassinen, um sie zu töten. Im zweiten Teil ist Travis inzwischen an die Spitze der Association angekommen und wird von Skelter Helter, dem Bruder von Travis' erstem Opfer, herausgefordert, da er seinen Bruder rächen möchte. Doch damit nimmt für ihn das Übel erst seinen Lauf: Wenige Tage später erreicht ihn die Leiche seines besten Freundes. Gezwungenermaßen beginnt er erneut das Töten, um den Mörder seines Freundes ausfindig zu machen – was nach etlichen Kämpfen und spannenden Plot-Twists auch gelingt. Travis hat sich seit den Geschehnissen des zweiten Teils in einen Wald zurückgezogen und verbringt seine Zeit damit, Videospiele zu spielen. Schließlich macht sein neuer Feind Bad Man, der Rache für seine im zweiten Teil getötete Tochter Bad Girl möchte, ihn ausfindig. Die beiden werden mitten im Kampf in eine besessene Videospielkonsole gezogen und müssen sich durch sechs Spiele kämpfen. Am Ende jeder Welt steht ein Boss, durch dessen Besiegen man einen Death Ball erhält. Wer es schafft, sich alle sechs Death Balls anzueignen, dem wird ein Wunsch gewährt. Kurzerhand schließen sich Travis und Bad Man zusammen, um sich den Bugs der Spiele – den Gegnern – zu stellen. Das Spiel findet aus der Vogelperspektive statt und kann im lokalen Ko-op gespielt werden, wobei der zweite Spieler dann Bad Man steuert. Man ist mit einem Schwert bzw. einem Schläger ausgestattet und schlägt sich damit durch die Gegner. In jeder Welt gibt es andere Dinge, die die Welt einzigartig machen. So gibt es in einer Welt besonders viele Gegner, während eine andere nur so vor Rätseln strotzt. thumb|center|670 px Resident Evil 2 *'Erscheinungstermin:' 25. Januar 2019 *'Genre:' Survival Horror *'Plattform:' PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 *'Altersfreigabe:' USK: 18; PEGI: 18 *'Wiki:' Resident Evil Wiki Racoon City. Hunderte von Zombies. Ein bedrückendes Gefühl. Ein Kampf ums Überleben. Und das alles in neuer Grafik und mit verbessertem Spielsystem. Ein mehr als zwanzig Jahre altes Spiel, das komplett überarbeitet wieder den Weg in die Konsolen vieler Spieler finden dürfte, denn der gute alte Horrorklassiker Resident Evil 2 kehrt zurück. Man schlüpft in die Rollen von Leon S. Kennedy und Claire Redfield, die gemeinsam versuchen, dem zombieverseuchten Racoon City zu entkommen, bevor es zu spät ist. Sie müssen sich dabei durch Horden von Zombies schießen und sich dem überaus mächtigen Tyranten und anderen mutierten Wesen stellen. Und das alles mit begrenzter Munition. Zu allem Überfluss finden sie in den Straßen der Stadt ein kleines Mädchen, Sherry Birkin, das sie beschützen und aus der Stadt geleiten müssen. Man muss im Spiel mit seiner Munition vorsichtig und gewissenhaft umgehen und sollte des öfteren lieber den Rückzug antreten, wenn man vor einer aussichtslosen Situation steht. Neben gewöhnlichen Handfeuerwaffen findet man im Laufe des Spiels auch schlagkräftigere Waffen wie Raketenwerfer oder Maschinengewehre, die alle dann auch noch verbessert werden können. Besonders knackig wird es aber dadurch, dass das Speichern nur in speziellen Sicherheitsräumen an Schreibmaschinen möglich ist. Doch wer nun denkt, es hätte sich abseits der Grafik nicht viel beim Remake von Resident Evil 2 verändert, der irrt sich gewaltig. Die Geschichte des Spiels mag grundlegend die gleiche sein, doch gibt es nicht nur beim Gameplay Neuerungen, sondern auch komplett neue Inhalte. Ursprünglich steuerte man die Charaktere aus festgelegten Kamerawinkeln. Doch im Remake hat man die für heute typische Schultersicht, die auch in engen Gängen ohne Probleme funktioniert. Hinzu kommen neue Figuren, Rätsel und sogar Gegnerarten, die man teilweise nur mit viel Trickserei bezwingen kann. Auch Teile der Geschichte wurden angepasst und um kleine Passagen erweitert, die noch mehr Spieltiefe bieten. Selbst wenn man also das Original gespielt hat, lohnt sich das Remake. thumb|center|670 px Kingdom Hearts III *'Erscheinungstermin:' 29. Januar 2019 *'Genre:' Rollenspiel *'Plattform:' Xbox One, PlayStation 4 *'Altersfreigabe:' USK: 12; PEGI: 12 *'Wiki:' Kingdom Hearts Wiki Die Kingdom-Hearts-Reihe hat inzwischen viele Spiele, die es auch nach Europa geschafft haben. Bei Kingdom Hearts III handelt es sich um den nunmehr elften Teil und der befasst sich abermals mit den Abenteuern von Sora. Die Ereignisse des Spiels finden nach dem zuletzt veröffentlichten Titel Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance statt. Man widmet sich dem Kampf gegen Meister Xehanort und seinen Lakaien, die einen neuen Krieg hervorrufen und damit das Licht verbannen wollen. Während Sora sich mit Donald und Goofy zusammenschließt und die sieben Hüter des Lichts sucht, befassen sich Mickey und Riku mit der Suche nach den vorherigen Schlüsselschwertträgern, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Wie schon in anderen Teilen der Reihe begegnet man während der Reise Charakteren aus den Universen von Disney und Pixar. Man bewegt sich in der Third-Person-Perspektive durch verschiedene bekannte Regionen aus Filmen sowie Spielen und muss sich mithilfe seiner Freunde verschiedenen Gegnern entgegenstellen. Das Kommandomenü, mit dem man seinen Begleitern Anweisungen gibt, könnte manchem bereits aus Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts II bekannt vorkommen. In Kingdom Hearts III gibt es erstmals Fähigkeiten, die auf unterschiedlichen Themenpark-Attraktionen basieren und im Kampf nach Aktivierung eine gewisse Zeit zur Verfügung stehen. thumb|center|670 px Sunless Skies *'Erscheinungstermin:' 31. Januar 2019 *'Genre:' Horror-Rollenspiel *'Plattform:' PC *'Altersfreigabe:' USK: 16; PEGI: 16 Nach nur wenigen Jahren folgte auf das grandiose Horror-Rollenspiel Sunless Sea der Nachfolger: Sunless Skies. Seit August 2017 befand sich Sunless Skies im „Early Access“-Status, erscheint nun aber endlich als vollwertiges Spiel. Die „Early Access“-Phase wurde genutzt, um viele Fehler zu beheben, von der Community gewünschte Inhalte hinzuzufügen und Verbesserungen am System vorzunehmen. In einer alternativgeschichtlichen Welt hat das britische Imperium der viktorianischen Ära das Weltall erkundet und vieles verändert. Sie haben eine neue Sonne erschaffen und die Königin regiert von ihrem Thron der Stunden aus, mit dem sie sogar die Zeit selbst kontrollieren kann. Und die lebenden Sterne beobachten all das Treiben, sterben jedoch nach und nach. Man selbst ist der namenlose Führer einer Lokomotive, mit welcher man durch das All reisen kann. Man muss entscheiden, ob man der Königin zur Seite steht oder den Rebellen hilft, die ihrem Arbeitsplaneten entkommen wollen. Man kämpft sich vorbei an intergalaktischen Monstern und anderen Reisenden, um der bedrückenden und beeindruckenden Geschichte zu folgen, die man selbst beeinflussen kann. Aus der Vogelperspektive kontrolliert man die Weltraum-Lok und kann die viktorianischen Siedlungen oder das All selbst erkunden. In alter Horrormanier sollte man sich möglichst unbemerkt bewegen, um nicht dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen, und darf à la Roguelike die Spielwelt erkunden. Denn wird man von feindlichen Einheiten entdeckt, kann man angegriffen werden und muss versuchen, den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten, damit die eigene Mannschaft nicht stirbt. Sollte man sterben, kann man sich im Avatar-Generator einen Nachfolger zusammenbasteln und mit diesem das Spiel fortsetzen. Die eigene Lokomotive lässt sich individualisieren und zur Verteidigung mit unterschiedlichsten Waffen ausstatten. thumb|center|670 px Umfrage Solltest du die Umfrage nicht sehen, dann schalte doch kurz deinen AdBlocker aus. Und damit startet das neue Jahr 2019. Wir hoffen, dass ihr an Silvester viel Spaß hattet und euch nun voller Vorfreude auf die Spiele stürzen könnt! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorschau Kategorie:Hauptseite